


Askbox Drabbles

by coslyons



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coslyons/pseuds/coslyons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the writing prompt: Send me a pairing and a number and I'll write you a drabble</p><p>1. Pynch: "Come over here and make me."<br/>35. Bluesey: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”<br/>48. Noah/potted plant: “Boo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Askbox Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr [here](http://asexualrichardgansey.tumblr.com/post/123174340182/1-pynch-35-bluesy-48-noahpotted-plant)

**1\. Pynch “Come over here and make me”**

Ronan had been jiggling his knee for the past thirty minutes while sitting in Adam’s one chair, and Adam was about ready to stab him with the pencil and forgo doing this calculus worksheet entirely.

In reality, the noise probably wasn’t all that bad, but given how little sleep he had and how little sense the stupid change of base formula was making, it was enough to drive Adam up the wall with annoyance.

“Lynch, stop moving your leg.”

No response.

Upon a second glance, Adam saw that Ronan had his headphones in.

Crumpling a useless sheet of scratch paper, he threw it at Ronan. When the ball of paper hit Ronan’s head he pulled out his headphones in irritation.

“What?”

“You’re annoying me. Quit jiggling your leg.”

Ronan smirked lazily at Adam and said, “Well why don’t you come over here and make me?”

Ronan obviously thought he wasn’t going to do anything. Adam narrowed his eyes. _Two can play at that game, Lynch._

Adam set his paper and pencil aside, and stood up from where he was sitting on his bed.

Ronan looked almost…apprehensive as Adam walked over to him. His leg tapping didn’t falter as Adam came to stand right in front of him.

Adam crossed his arms. “Stop.”

“No.”

“This is your last chance, Lynch.” _Test me, I dare you._

“It’s not like you’re actually going to do anything to me.”

His arrogant smile proved that he truly thought Adam was going to back down. _Shows what he knows._

Adam took that opportunity to grab Ronan shoulders and sit directly in his lap, his knees on either side of Ronan’s hips. Dragging his lips up the side of Ronan’s neck to his ear, he whispered lowly in his ear, “Ronan, stop tapping your leg.”

Ronan had gone completely still. Adam clambered off of him. Ronan looked shell shocked, and his face was so very red.

As Adam got back to doing calculus, he glanced up and saw Ronan staring off into space and still blushing faintly.

After enough time that he was worried that he maybe broke Ronan, Ronan finally was able to say something. “What the fuck was that?”

It held none of the usual bite to it. In fact, it sounded almost wondrous.

Adam gave a sly smile. “Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

 

**35\. Bluesey “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”**

Blue Sargent and Richard Gansey III were standing in Blue’s room. They were arguing.

Blue gestured sharply to the shirt Gansey was wearing in displeasure.

“Gansey, you can’t go to this event in a neon green polo shirt. I have accepted all your other obnoxiously colored shirts, but I draw the line at neon green.”

Gansey was looking a bit petulant. “But why?”

Blue grimaced. “It’s like you’re the worst kind of mixture between a frat boy and a preppy boy. Next thing we know you’ll be wearing snapbacks and nike socks with your horrific boat shoes. You need to change before we go.”

At that moment, Gansey’s face lightened, as though he had just come up with an idea, or someone had shined a light on that truly horrendous shirt of his. “I don’t have any other clothes to wear, Jane. I _have_ to wear this.”

Blue rolled her eyes. “I have something you can wear. Take off that terrible thing while I go get your wardrobe change.”

He blinked owlishly at her. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off. It’s offending my eyes.”

Blue turned around to go through her closet and grab the sweater she had in mind for Gansey to wear. There was a rustle of cloth behind her that she knew was Gansey taking off his shirt. She dug through the pile of clothes in her closet until she found the giant sweater she was looking for.

Turning around, she was met by the sight of a shirtless Gansey. Glancing at him shamelessly at him as he pulled the sweater over his head, she decided that Richard Gansey III was decidedly attractive.

When Gansey’s head popped out of the top of the sweater, he gave her a crooked grin, almost as if he knew exactly what she were thinking.

 

**48\. Noah/potted plant “Boo.”**

It was really funny how they thought they were being secretive with their relationships.

And Noah had a front row seat.

Or rather, a behind-the-plant seat.

Gansey had purchased a large potted plant, a spider plant, several weeks ago in the hopes of “filtering the air” in Monmouth. As a being mostly made of air, Noah thought it was just fine without the plant. However, he wasn’t about to tell Gansey that.

For one thing, he had a hard time shooting down Gansey’s ideas when he was excited about them.

And for another thing, the plant was perfectly placed to hide behind and watch the comings and goings of Monmouth. Although, since Ronan and Adam had started seeing each other, there’d been a lot more comings than goings.

The first time Ronan and Adam had gone back to Monmouth together, they didn’t even bother checking if there was anyone in the building. Noah was not some sort of peeping-tom, but he definitely would have appreciated some sort of warning before they went at it.

Adam had been pressing Ronan into the wall and they were kissing and shedding clothes. If they had stayed on that wall, Noah would have just quietly disappeared to leave them at it, but no, they didn’t do that.

They had shoved up right next to the plant when Noah had decided that he could go ahead and scare them a little.

Gathering his energies, Noah had leapt up from the plant and said in a completely neutral tone of voice, “Boo.”

Adam and Ronan had jumped apart, and Ronan had whirled around angrily with his fists clenched. Seeing Noah, he began to swear violently.

At the startled looks on their faces, Noah had started cackling wildly.

“That’s it. You’re going out the window again.” Ronan had made a lunge for him, but Noah darted away, still laughing.

Yeah, the plant was not serving its intended function, but it was certainly a source of entertainment for Noah.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me more of these [here](http://asexualrichardgansey.tumblr.com/post/123140323252/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), feel free to.


End file.
